


Mother

by Herbasia



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Life, Motherhood, Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbasia/pseuds/Herbasia
Summary: Astrid nursing his little daughter who is hungry.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Mother

The village of Hooligan Tribe was illuminated by a luminous multi-colored aurora, which at this time of year looked most magical and majestic. But the people of New Berk were used to it. They got used to it, enjoying its beauty and uniqueness.

The night, as it usually was frosty, but clear and peaceful. A cool breeze whipped through the trees and bare shrubs, and the roofs, windows, and doors of the Viking huts were emptied with fine snow. 

There was no one in the streets, and even the forest seemed to sleep.

Everything and everybody were in sleep.

However, there was one exception - the chief's hut.

The soft cry of a baby echoed across the empty, softly lit room. The little one was kicking its legs and shoving its little fists into its mouth, sucking them helplessly.

Beautiful blonde, always alert and ready to stand up from warm bed, opened sleepy eyes. She was awakened from sleep by the crying of her child, who was surprisingly demanding food for the first time that night. She already knew it - she was needed by her daughter. She slept longer than usual anyway, but her body still needed rest.

Astrid sat up slowly on the bed, reaching for the cape that covered her back and shoulders. Barely conscious, she sighed as she heard little Zephyr getting more and more impatient. Before she got up, she felt her husband touch her shoulders.

“I'll go, honey. Get some rest,” Hiccup said in a whisper. Neither was he fully aware of what he was doing.

Astrid smiled, grateful for the tempting offer on his part.

“Sleep. I'll be back soon,” she kissed his cheek. He was about to protest when she interrupted him. “She is hungry. She needs _a mom_.”

Hiccup shot her a concerned, questioning look.

“Don't tease me,” standing up. The baby girl cried out loud. “Do you want your princess to wait for food?” she stroked his cheek before she left the bedroom.

Their daughter's room was not far away. She had known this way by heart, having been here a hundred times in the last two months. Astrid felt the persistent weight of her breasts and body, which had not yet returned to their pre-pregnancy state. However, it did not bother her. The birth of Zephyr was more important to Astrid than her appearance, skin firmness, or weight.

The woman gently opened the door ajar and entered her daughter's room. The baby was crying as she fidgeted in the cradle Hiccup had made.

“I'm here, Zeph,” she whispered fondly, but the girl screamed louder. “I know, I know, sweetheart.”

Astrid leaned over the girl, which were all hands and chin wet with tears. Her eyes were tightly clenched and teary, and her mouth is open, demanding breasts. She calmed down a bit when her mother ran a finger across her wet, warm cheek.

“No need to cry. Mommy is here, “ she smiled at the baby, putting her hands under her butt and head. Zephyr sobbed softly against Astrid’s breasts. "Our little hungry girl," she kissed her little reddish hair.

Holding the baby close to her loving heart, she walked over to the armchair that made nursing seemed so much easier. Unfortunately, Zephyr had difficulty eating; she could squirm and flex for hours.  
Valka tried to help the young mother to correctly position the baby on her breast, but many times she failed. Astrid and Hiccup began to worry that their daughter would not eat. Despite everything, the Astrid did not give up. She talked to her little daughter, encouraged her, and sometimes spent her days and nights until Zephyr finally ate in peace. What was her joy when baby girl himself put his hands on her breasts to grab her immediately and she began to eat.

Fortunately, it was the same this time. Zephyr had to be very hungry to started eating without protest. Astrid settled back in the chair as comfortably as the child would allow her.

Zephyr was their happiness. She was the apple of her parents' eye, especially her father, who fell in love with her the moment he saw her right after Astrid giving birth. She was their miracle. Astrid never expected her instincts to be affected by pregnancy, motherhood and having a baby. She believed that she was not one of the women with a motherly intuition. Everything changed when she found out she was pregnant.

Astrid Haddock was _a mom_.

She always looked with great emotion at Zephyr who was eating. She gently stroked daughter’s hair, kissed her little fingers and shoulders. The blonde was delighted with the beauty of the little girl who looked more and more like Astrid every day. The same shape of the face and eyes; the same gleam in the eyes and the same smile. Hiccup was proud to say that he had two of the most beautiful girls in the world. His daughter inherited from him a fiery hair color, tiny freckles, and curiosity. The young parents watched with delight as she reached out with great interest to the little wooden dragons hanging over her cradle.

“You are our greatest love, little one,” she whispered sleepily. The girl had to cling tighter to Astrid's breast, because she inhaled sharply.

Yes, the feeding was wonderful and unique, but it was also painful. The body, especially the breasts of the young mother, was sensitive to most stimuli. More than once, Astrid had to grit her teeth against the pain when her little daughter gripped her nipple tightly.

Motherhood was a huge challenge for her. It was her life role that she would remain in until her death. She will always be a mother, no matter how old her child will have and where she will live.

Astrid Haddock was _the mother_.

The blonde covered herself with a blanket and leaned back comfortably on the armchair. Zephyr's eyes were closed, her lips still moving to the rhythm of the sucking reflex, but slightly slower and calmer. Not greedily anymore.

“See? You do not need to rush. Nobody can take it from you,” she laughed softly.

Once upon a time there were dragons in this world people tried to look after about them their best. Astrid was involved more than once in saving trapped dragons. She helped in training, feeding, and washing them. Stormfly, a beautiful Deadly Nadder was her friend and a creature whom she bestowed with great love and care.

But now, as she looked at her two-month-old baby girl, she realized that that love was nothing compared to how she felt for Zephyr. Maybe it was cruel, but it was... The love for a child was something... Inexplicable. There were no words or feelings in this world that perfectly described what was sitting in her heart.

Astrid Haddock was _the heroine_.

Hiccup did his best to be at home more often than before his daughter was born. However, Astrid was still around all the time. All day and night, she was there for her little girl who had to be changed, hugged, put to sleep, or nursed. She was not angry at her husband for his absence. She was proud of him, and he was glad to look after Zephyr with as much love as she did.

The blonde must have fallen asleep because she twitched violently when the baby spat out her breast.

“Are you full, sweetheart?” she said sleepy. The baby girl slapped her lips, squirming gently in her arms. “You did great, Zephyr. Daddy will be proud of you when I tell him how you did it.” Astrid felt a great joy and warmth overwhelm her. She felt calm. Finally, she knew that the child had eaten. She could now lull her to sleep and put her in the cradle.

The woman picked her up, placing her head on her shoulder. Baby girl pressed her forehead against the collarbone of her mother, who laughed softly. Zephyr purred contentedly as Astrid began to stroke her back.

“All right, Zeph?” as if in response, the baby clenched her fists tightly on her mother's shirt. "I understand we're staying," she said sleepily. “It's good that this chair is so comfortable. Your daddy did his best as always.”

Hiccup took care of every detail of this room. It was supposed to be functional, nice, and cozy. It was he who came up with the idea for a special place where Astrid could easily feed and care for the baby. Besides, he liked to sit in it himself, as he watched fiercely as Zephyr breathed was in sleep.

The blonde snuggled into the furs that effectively warmed her body. She reached for her blanet, which she covered herself and the baby lying on her stomach. The girl must have been asleep because she had not flinched when Astrid rubbed her legs tenderly.

Astrid Haddock was _happy_. 

***

“Astrid?”

The blonde straightened her head, barely lifting her heavy eyelids. On her stomach she felt the familiar weight of Zephyr, which slept well. Hiccup crouched in front of their, massaging wife’s shoulder.

“I had to fall asleep. She arranged so sweetly. I could not move,” she explained, stroking the baby's back.

Hiccup looked at them affectionately. Astrid could have sworn that for a moment she saw tears of emotion and happy in his eyes.

“My sweet girls,” he said, moved. Zephyr clapped her lips in such a funny way that she made her parents laugh softly. “Have you fed her?”

Haddock turned serious for a moment. He did not take his eyes off his wife, who only nodded her head.

“I thought it would suck everything out of me,” she snorted happily.

“It is the best news tonight,” he kissed Astrid on the lips.

“Can I get some more sleep before the sun comes up?” she asked, interrupted by a small caress.

“It is still a long way to dawn. Put her down?” he suggested.

Astrid shook her head and lifted her back from the seatback.

“I will do it. It will be more convenient.”

Hiccup moved aside, making room for her so she could reach the cradle unhindered. Fortunately, Zephyr did not rebel when her mom put her down on the comfy blankets.

Astrid stared at her little daughter for a long time longer. With slightly narrowed eyes, she smiled sleepily as she admired Zephyr beautiful, flushed face.

Suddenly she felt Hiccup's arms hug her from behind. He put his chin on her shoulder, focusing his gaze on the cradle and daughter.

“I love you very much, Hiccup,” she whispered to her husband, rubbing her cheek against his temple.

“I love you too. _Both_ of you. Most in the world. And you, honey,” he kissed her softly. “You are the best mother in this world.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's so cute, am I right? :)  
> Any comments?


End file.
